


kissing in may

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: A series of kisses shared between Bilbo and Thorin.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 99





	1. a goodbye kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple kiss prompts on tumblr and wanted to post them to AO3 as well. They're all fairly short!

When Balin pops his head into Thorin’s office, he is pleasantly surprised to find the king not occupied with paperwork, but with their resident master burglar. If he were a better advisor, Balin might have scolded the pair but he had spent a lifetime watching Thorin work himself to the bone. He deserved breaks and he deserved whatever it was that seemed to be growing between the pair. 

“Pardon my intrusion,” Balin says. 

Thorin glances up and Balin can see the tiniest bit of irritation creeping into his expression, an emotion that seems to not exist around Bilbo, at least not as of late. 

“Balin. What is it?” 

“I’m afraid that you are overdue for court matters, Thorin.” Balin smiles apologetically. 

“Oh,” Thorin says, frowning and his eyes flick to the timepiece on the corner of his desk. “Yes, I see. Forgive me, I lost track of the time,” he says and stands, but not before he looks to Bilbo, “please excuse, Bilbo. We shall have to continue our conversation later.”

“Of course,” Bilbo says, smiling. 

And then, Thorin leans down. 

Balin expects him to jostle their foreheads together, as any dwarf with a close friend might. 

Instead, Thorin presses a soft kiss to the corner of Bilbo’s mouth before he straightens up and rounds his desk, heading out of the office door with no other words. 

Bilbo stands to straighten the paperwork. 

Balin follows Thorin after a paralyzing second, handing him the reports to look over. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Thorin ask distractedly, his focus on the reports. 

Balin decides to keep it to himself, instead mulling over what he had just seen. Perhaps there was more to Thorin and Bilbo’s relationship that he had thought...


	2. in a stairwell

Deep in Erebor, beyond the light that the dwarves have created to bring the closest to the sun they can manage, a pair of figures hide out in the middle of dark, massive staircase. 

A hushed peal of laughter erupts from the smaller figure, Bilbo’s mouth quirking up in amusement as he hid his face against the soft silk of Thorin’s robes. They stood there in an awkward position, Bilbo bent over slightly as he leaned into Thorin, the result of a near-tumble down the stairs. He very well might have smacked his head against the stairs or landing if it weren’t for the king, who had managed to catch him before he had done more than stumble on a step. 

They stood there, Bilbo bent down uncomfortably, and Thorin’s arms supporting his weight, wrapped around Bilbo’s middle. 

Bilbo straightened up, meeting the king’s dark eyes. “This is advantageous position,” Bilbo said. 

“Is that right,” Thorin murmured, his gaze lingering on the part of Bilbo’s lips as he spoke. 

Far from uncomfortable, Bilbo leaned down again and brushed his mouth teasingly against Thorin’s, grinning as the king’s hands slip to hold the small of his back.


	3. tears

Thorin finds Bilbo in their room in Rivendell, gazing distantly out over the valley. Much as he regrets giving the elves credit for anything, the air of the valley seems to have helped Bilbo’s health somewhat. They hadn’t even been in Rivendell that long. 

Then Thorin sees the hitch of Bilbo’s shoulders. 

The room is not very large and Thorin is across the floor in a handful of strides, kneeling down next to Bilbo where he sits. 

“Bilbo?”

“Thorin,” Bilbo says, his voice whisper soft, and broken by a sob. “Thorin, Thorin… what have I done?”

“Nothing,” Thorin murmurs, taking Bilbo’s hands in his. When Bilbo looks at him, Thorin can see the tears threatening to spill over. “You didn’t do anything, Bilbo.”

Thorin leans in, pressing tender kisses to Bilbo’s cheek, as the dam breaks and Bilbo sobs. 

“What have I done to him?” Bilbo cries. His face is wet and Thorin’s beard soaked. “It should be me, not him, Thorin…”

“Shh,” Thorin hushes him, drawing his fingers over Bilbo’s gently. “You did not know.”


	4. tentatively, in the dark

It is quiet, on Thorin’s watch. 

Something that he is thankful for, his eyes scanning the dark horizon for anything that might spell trouble. Rest does not come easy to him, not out in the wild like this. Too many night of creeping orcs and goblins for Thorin to ever rest peacefully on the road. 

But he is glad if his watch means the rest of the company can rest easy. 

_Crunch!_

Thorin whips his head around, catching sight of Bilbo as he steps towards Thorin. There is a sheepish look on the hobbit’s face, but Thorin only scowls and looks back at the horizon. 

Bilbo settles down next to him. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” he says. An answer for a question Thorin had not asked. 

His mouth twitches. 

“Should be more careful,” Thorin says. 

“I can be,” Bilbo says, leaning back on his hands as he looks up at the sky. “Perhaps I wanted you to hear me.”

“Hm,” Thorin mutters, continuing to scan over the horizon. There are not many stars out tonight, likely covered by the clouds, but he cannot sense anything that might be alarming. 

“I can be as a quiet as mouse,” Bilbo announces.

“Mice do not talk as much as you,” Thorin says, his lips quirking in amusement. 

Thorin turns his head, to see the expression on Bilbo’s face, but he is taken aback by the closeness of the hobbit. Before, he’d been seated a respectable amount away from Thorin, close enough to hold quiet conversation, but not close enough that it would be uncomfortable. 

Bilbo’s nose brushes Thorin’s cheek when he turns his head. 

“What–” Thorin says, his mouth opening. 

It is cut off as Bilbo leans in, pressing their lips together tentatively. It throws Thorin off, his hand dropping his pipe. Just as Bilbo starts to pull away, Thorin moves forward and kisses him in return. 


	5. back of the hand

The act of courtesy is not something unknown to Bilbo. He is a Baggins, after all, and though all hobbits implore some level of manners, the Baggins family has always been seen as the most respectable of the lot. He’d been raised with a certain level of expectation about how the world operated. 

An expectation that had been supplemented by the idea that the race of dwarves had no idea about manners. 

And his introduction into dwarves hadn’t done much for that. 

Still, he couldn’t help the flutter of his heart, that very well must have echoed down into his wrist, as Thorin bent down and pressed a barely-there kiss against the back of his hand. 

“Shall we?”

“What?”

Suddenly, the world and the present came crashing back down on Bilbo. They were in the midst of a crowd of dwarves, Bilbo’s cheeks flushed pink as the dwarven king stood close and held his hand. 

_Yavanna help him_. 


	6. awkward

Their noses bump together the first time Thorin tries to go in for the kiss. It smarts, but he takes a deep breath and tilts his head slightly, preparing to dive back in. 

This time, their mouths don’t quite meet, Thorin’s lips only brushing against the corner of Bilbo’s while Bilbo’s mouth finds the skin of his cheek and his beard. Thorin can feel his cheeks darkening red in embarrassment. He’s far too old to have considered practicing, but maybe he should have. 

First kisses are supposed to be _romantic._

“I’m sorry,” Thorin grumbles, content to hide his face away in Bilbo’s cheek. “I’m not… good at this.”

“Nonsense,” Bilbo says, a soft chuckle under his words. His arms wind around Thorin’s shoulders, pressing them closer together. “You’re not used to this. When was the last time you kissed someone?” Bilbo pauses but before Thorin can answer he adds, “Kissed someone you wanted to kiss?”

“I.. don’t know,” Thorin confesses. 

He feels one of Bilbo’s hands move down and cup the curve of his jaw. Slowly Thorin wills himself to move his head and look at Bilbo. 

Bilbo leans up and kisses him softly. 

There’s no bumping or misses, or anything else, just them, touching. 

Until Bilbo giggles against his lips. 

“What–”

“Sorry, sorry, you didn’t do anything,” Bilbo says, tightening his arms around Thorin’s shoulders. “I just haven’t had a boyfriend with a beard in a while. It tickles.”

Thorin huffs softly, and then leans in to kiss Bilbo again. 


	7. distracting

“Bilbo.”

“Mm.”

“ _Bilbo_.”

“I’ll be there in a moment, Thorin,” Bilbo says distractedly, waving his hand in the general direction behind him where he thinks his husband is. He just has to finish this page and then he can attend to whatever it is that his dwarf thinks is so urgent. 

Just one more page. 

Bilbo startles, almost knocking over the pot of ink to his right. Thorin presses a second kiss to the side of his face. 

_“Thorin–”_

Thorin cuts him off, tilting his head back slightly and pressing their mouths together fully. Bilbo huffs, letting his eyes fall shut as he momentarily loses himself in the kiss. It is rather nice, but his thoughts draw back towards the book laid out on his desk. 

He pushes at Thorin’s chest and Thorin pulls away. 

“Lovely at that is, I just have to finish–”

“One more page?” Thorin finishes wryly. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Bilbo says, and he moves to turn but Thorin catches his chin in a gentle grip. 

“You have been saying that for the last hour, amral, come to bed with me. Your story can wait a night’s sleep to be written.”

It _is_ hard to argue with a determined dwarf like Thorin, Bilbo thinks, winding his arms around his neck when Thorin kisses him again. 


	8. fierce

In the aftermath of the fight against Azog, Bilbo remains shaken, the adrenaline of running recklessly into battle coursing through his veins with no means of release. 

Luckily or not, they’re set off running soon after, until they’ve found the temporary sanctuary of the Skin-Changer. Bilbo’s heart jackhammers in his chest, but he has no means of calming himself down effectively. He has to let the burst of energy run its course, even if that means feeling like he’s about to die. 

Terrible feeling, really. 

The rest of the company is sheltering off on their own, checking on each other, and Bilbo lingers on the outskirts of his companions’ groupings. Despite Thorin’s acceptance of him back into the Company earlier, Bilbo feels as though he does not belong among any of them. Or that he deserves to shelter with them, especially not after what he’d said to Bofur. It had been cruel. 

Bilbo spies Thorin, away from everyone else, brooding. 

Well, that wouldn’t do. 

Perhaps he could do something about the state of their leader. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo says, wandering up to him. They’re far enough away from the rest of the company that Bilbo can barely hear the ruckus they tend to make. 

“Master Baggins,” Thorin smiles at him, but it is strained. Bilbo glances him over. Thorin holds his side, and it occurs to Bilbo that they haven’t had time to actually care for every member of the company. 

Thorin had taken the worst of it, hadn’t he?

“Has Oin checked on you?” Bilbo asks, his eyes narrowing. 

“Ah,” Thorin says, his brow furrowing. “I am fine. You needn’t worry about me.”

“Don’t I?” Bilbo huffs and drags Thorin further away from the company. “What sort of tale will it be if you bleed out half-way to your own bloody mountain?”

Thorin cracks a smile, a soft laugh bubbling up his throat, and oh. _Oh_. Bilbo is irrevocably in love with Thorin Oakenshield. 

That’s what that feeling is. 

And Bilbo cannot help himself. He has been through enough with Thorin bloody Oakenshield, done enough for him, and the Valar had the gall to let him fall in love with the moron. 

His fingers curl in Thorin’s doublet before he really knows what he’s doing himself, pulling the king down to his level as much as he can and pressing their mouths together hard. It is not the kind of kiss that a respectable hobbit would ever engage in. Bilbo’s teeth press lightly against Thorin’s bottom lip before he gives in and bites. 

The sound that travels between them, from Thorin’s mouth, shoots a thrill up Bilbo’s spine. He slides his tongue along Thorin’s lip, pulling away and looking up at the dwarf. 

He looks utterly debauched, eyes wide and wild as he looks back at Bilbo. 

Then, Thorin is hauling him up in his arms and Bilbo lets out a noise of delight, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck. 


End file.
